Shadow The Hedgehog: The Ultimate Lifeform
by JamesOps2
Summary: Shadow, a creation of Doctor Ivo Eggman/Robotnik's grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik, to learn about his past while suffering from amnesia. Will Shadow The Hedgehog become a Hero or a Villain? You decide.
1. Pure Dark Story: Part 1

SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG: THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM

CHAPTER 1 – DARK STORY PART ONE

**Cliff overlooking Westopolis**

Shadow is standing near a tree on a cliff overlooking Westopolis. The wind blows a newspaper to him, and it gets stuck on his leg. NEWSPAPER: "FIRE-IN-THE-SKY" Celebration! 50 Year return of Black Comet!

The paper floats away.

Shadow is bewildered about something. ("Shadow the Hedgehog... Why does that name haunt me? It's the only

thing I can remember. And that gruesome image...")

* - Maria runs through the halls of the ARK was several GUN soldiers chase her. They catch up when she arrives at a dead end, and block the door. She gasps as one of the soldiers points a handgun at her. The screen goes black as the sound of the gun firing rings out. Shadow shouts "Maria!"

Shadow asks himself. "Who am I... and why can't I remember anything? And... who is this Maria?"

* - Red clouds approach Westopolis, completely covering the sky, leaving a circle open in their center from which thousands of Black Arms pour out. One of the larger ones lands on a car, then knocks another vehicle away.

As Shadow looks at the destruction he thinks, "Hmm, look how pathetic they are. I don't have time for these humans."

As Shadow starts to walk away, Black Doom speaks. "Shadow..."

Doom's Eye flies up to the cliff, then projects Black Doom's image from its eye.

Black Doom explains to Shadow, "As you can see, the day of reckoning will soon be here. Find the seven Chaos Emeralds, and bring them to me - as promised." Shadow then says "Huh? Who are you and how do you know I'm Shadow? And what are you talking about?"

Black Doom leaves; several explosions trail behind him. Shadow reaches out to BD, but one of the blasts knocks him off balance. Shadow thinks and then says "Just what the hell was that all about? If he says he knows the truth about who I am, then like it or not, I have to believe him. The only way I'm going to get the secrets to my past, is to get those Chaos Emeralds!"

Shadow dashes towards the city.

* - An alarm sounds; a soldier runs in through the door*

A Gun Solider says, "The black aliens have hit six major cities around the world, and every city is reporting significant damage and casualties. Among them, Westopolis has received the heaviest casualties, due to its weakened defense system. Downtown Westopolis has been almost

completely destroyed. Unconfirmed sources have also reported seeing a black hedgehog in Westopolis."  
The Gun Commander then remembers, "Shadow? Deploy the troops, NOW! And if you find Shadow with the black aliens... then kill them all."

The Gun Solder quietly says, "But sir, isn't Shadow on our side"

The Gun Commander roars, "I gave you an order, soldier! He's evil and he's the enemy!

The soldier leaves.

The Gun Commander evilly says, "You can't fool me, Shadow. This time, you're mine."

* - Shadow is standing near a couple of GUN soldiers. Another soldier begins speaking over the radio.

A GUN Member speaks on the radio,  
"Attention: emergency broadcast to all mobile units; headquarters to all mobile units. All points bulletin, be on the lookout for Shadow, the black hedgehog; wanted in connection with the terrorist attacks. Last seen in the vicinity of downtown Westopolis. Orders are... capture him, dead or alive."

* - The two GUN soldiers point their rifles at Shadow - he starts walking to them.

Shadow who is angry shouts, "Outta my way. Coming through!" The first Gun Solider tells Shadow, "S-STOP! Don't move o-or we'll shoot!" Shadow says "Stupid humans."

* - Shadow jumps up. Kicking them both upside the head, he knocks them out.

Shadow says to himself, "Hmph!". Black Doom is pleased, "Very impressive, Shadow." Shadow is bewildered (again, WHY?) "Who are you?"

Black Doom explains to Shadow "You don't remember anything, do you? But you will... in time. But now, there's no time to waste here. Go and access the United Federation's mainframe. Understand?" Shadow understands "Got it."

Shadow recaps "Who am I...? The key to the mystery lies with the one who calls himself Black Doom. He told me to gather up all of the Chaos Emeralds, and then, disappeared. I don't know what, or who he is, but the answer must lie with the Chaos Emeralds... that much I do believe. GUN soldiers

were foolish enough to try and get in my way. After defeating them, I was able to get my hands on two of the Chaos Emeralds. I'll stop anyone who tries to get in my way!"

* - The President is looking at Westopolis from the balcony. Inside his office, the phone rings. The Secretary calls the President "Mister President, we've received a report from the Central Information Agency. Our troops have successfully pushed back the black aliens from Westopolis. We've also managed to suppress enemy forces in five other cities. There's also reports that the CIA's mainframe has been compromised. We're investigating the incidents now. It is a strong possibility that this was also committed by the black aliens. The President answers "Tell the Commanding Generals that the United Federation will never surrender to terrorists." The Secretary responds with "Yes, Mister President.

* - The President hangs the phone up. He looks at a picture of Sonic & Shadow.

The President says "You two heroes once saved this planet from tyranny and annihilation. Now mankind must protect this peace, at all costs."

* - He walks to the balcony.

The President thinks, "We must stand united to defend our world against these invaders!"

Shadow recaps "Black Doom claims to have knowledge of my past. He claims I had promised to deliver the seven Chaos Emeralds to him; I don't know if that's true or not, but he's the only one I can trust for clues about my past. I defeated those who dared to try and stop me; and now two of the Chaos Emeralds are mine. The third Emerald was said to be inside some kind of cyberspace database. I went into this digital realm, destroyed the core program, and got the Emerald. Now there are four left, and I must find them!"

* - Shadow warps in to the center of a lab-esque area.

Shadow questions himself "Where am I?"

* - He turns around, and looks up through some metal bars.

Shadow then thinks, "Isn't that, Doctor Eggman? Maybe he can tell me about those black creatures."

Shadow recaps "Black Doom claims to have knowledge of my past. He claims that I had promised to deliver the seven Chaos Emeralds to him. I don't know if that's true or not, but he's the only one I can trust for clues about my past. I destroyed the Federal Government's cyberspace, and got the third Chaos Emerald. I found the doctor, and followed him to this weird castle. I made my way past the traps that were strewn about his castle, and stayed on his trail. The doctor has got to know something about who those black creatures really are!"

* - Shadow walks into the arena, and sees an Emerald in the air.

Shadow is pleased "A Chaos Emerald!"

* - As he starts to walk to it, the Egg Breaker crashes down.

Eggman asks "What are YOU doing here, Shadow?"

Shadow tries to reason "Doctor! I don't want to fight with you, but I need those Chaos Emeralds. They hold the secret to my" Then Eggman interrupts "Enough of this nonsense! The Chaos Emeralds belong to me - all of them! No one gets in my way; those who do will be destroyed. So stand clear or I WILL crush you! Just as I will those black creatures!

The Sectary calls again on the phone again. "Mister President... there's an emergency!" The President awoken "What now"

Secretary then responds "It seems as if our ground forces have been able to contain the Black Arms, but apparently enemy reinforcements have arrived, and Central City is being invaded"

President (gobsmacked) "How?! How can this be?!"

* - He runs to the balcony.

Shadow says to himself "Who am I...? I need to find the answer to that myself. The only clues I have are the mystical Chaos Emeralds; I have to find them! In order to protect the doctor, for my own reasons, I helped activate his castle's defense systems. There was a showdown between me, and one of the doctor's giant robots. I defeated it, and took the fourth Chaos Emerald. There are three more to go. Sorry doctor, but I can't waste anymore time."

* - Shadow, Black Doom, and several Black Arms are standing in Central City.

Black Doom explains to Shadow "Let me share with you a piece of your past. It's filled with nothing but hatred and contempt for the humans."

Shadow realises "Hatred and contempt... for the humans..."

Black Doom shouts to Shadow "You were the ultimate life form, but the humans feared you and wanted to destroy you! And they did. Now you must amass revenge on those humans! Unleash your anger and ULTIMATE powers on them!"

Shadow asks himself "For what purpose do I exist? The only clue I have to regaining my lost past, lies with seeking out the Chaos Emeralds. I defeated the doctor's giant robot, and took the fourth Chaos Emerald. I headed to Central City with the black creatures. To confirm my memories of seeking revenge on humanity, I helped Black Doom's plan to escape the city. Bit by bit, I felt my lust for revenge against the human race burn along with the city's ruins."


	2. Pure Dark Story: Part 2

SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG: THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM

CHAPTER 2 – DARK STORY PART TWO

**Prologue - Outer-space**

Shadow and Black Doom teleport into outer-space, where the ARK is floating ahead of them. Black Doom explains to Shadow, "So, you've finally come to realize just how abominable these humans are. It's time to make all final preparations for our ritual. Hidden inside that space colony ARK is the most powerful weapon, able to pierce stars... the Eclipse Cannon." Shadow thinks, "Piercing... the stars..." Black Doom understands "That's right. The seven Chaos Emeralds are needed to demonstrate its full power, or tomorrow's prosperity ritual will all be for nothing." Shadow questions Black Doom "Prosperity ritual? Tomorrow?" Black Doom demands Shadow "Now, GO! What fools. Humans created the Eclipse Cannon to protect themselves from terror; instead... it will be used to destroy mankind."

* - A Black Hawk flies down to Shadow, and he hops on.

Shadow recaps. "For what purpose do I exist? The only clue I have to regaining my lost past, lies with seeking out the Chaos Emeralds. I teamed up with the creatures, and detonated a bomb to annihilate Central City. The black creatures and I returned to the Space Colony ARK to take control of the Eclipse Cannon. There, I took the reigns of one of the aliens' flying creatures and destroyed the colony's defences. I'm almost at the Eclipse Cannon. Now the human race will pay the price for its foolishness!" The Blue Hawk Operator calls in the Radio "ARK to Headquarters! ARK to Headquarters! Come in! Come in! Shadow's penetrated the ARK! He's headed towards the control room of the Eclipse Cannon." Gun Commander responds on the radio, "Come in, Eclipse Cannon! He must be stopped at all costs! Take him out... that's an order!" The Blue Hawk Operator understands "Ten-four. Copy that!"

* - The camera pans through Central City as Black Doom speaks off-camera.

Black Doom roars, "We are the Black Arms. We are here to take rule of this planet. Any attempts to resist are futile, and will result in death" The Black Arms shout, "You humans are so pathetic." The Gun Commander in response "Damn you!"

Black Doom says, "As of today... this planet, is MINE! The President replies, "You're crazy. We will not" Black Doom explains "Now we will begin to exterminate all of the world's leaders who resist." The President is gobsmacked "Wha-What?!".

* - The ARK's Eclipse Cannon opens up and starts charging a green energy blast.

Black Doom speaks: "Annihilation for this planet is near. It is time to embrace the dawn of your demise and despair."

* - The Cannon fires downwards to Earth at an incredible speed; the blast rips apart two aircrafts on the way down, then collides with the White House, completely decimating it and the city. Black Doom laughs.

Shadow recaps "For what purpose do I exist? The only clue I have to regaining my lost past, lies with seeking out the Chaos Emeralds. I defeated the doctor's giant robot, and took the fourth Chaos Emerald. I headed to Central City with the black creatures. To confirm my memories of seeking revenge on humanity, I helped Black Doom's plan to escape the city. Bit by bit, I felt my lust for revenge against the human race burn along with the city's ruins."

* - The President's helicopter touches down on the landing pad and several GUN soldiers run over to it. Slightly later, the GUN Commander helps the President walk to the control room. The President sits down in a chair.

The Gun Commander tries to say "Sir, are you all right?"

The President then says, "Never mind me... What about the people of Central City?" The Gun Commander tells him "No need to worry, sir. Orders were issued yesterday, and everyone has been evacuated to the safe zone." The President sighs "Very good, Commander."

An alarm starts to beep.

Gun Commander realises "Now what's going on?"

A Gun Solider responds "Commander! The invaders! Estimated over a thousand black aliens inbound. They've penetrated our outer perimeter!"

The Gun Commander & The President respond "What?!"

The Gun Solder reads out "According to reports, Shadow's also been sighted with the black aliens."

The President replies, "Shadow?! I don't believe it."

The Gun Commander answers, "So he's finally decided to show himself. Attention all command units! Mobilize all Mech battle sections! Prepare all weapons to strike incoming vessels! Mobilize "Diablon"!"

The Gun Soldier realises "But sir! It's not ready yet!"

The Gun Commander angrily says "I don't care! We have NO other option! We MUST protect the President, and the Chaos Emeralds, at all costs."

The Gun Solder shocked quietly replies "Y-Yes, sir!"

The Gun Commander finally ends with "Shadow! Damn you! It's been fifty years... justice will finally be served." *cocks handgun*

Gerald talks in Shadow's memory "Shadow, I'm counting on you."

Shadow replies, "I know professor. The Ultimate Life Form born to ensure peace and justice amongst all of mankind. Now, I know what I have to do!"

Shadow recaps "My search for the truth is about to come to an end. I destroyed a GUN weapon that was guarding the Eclipse Cannon, and I took the fifth Chaos Emerald. I joined the black creature's assault on a GUN command station. I crushed their defenses, destroyed their computer, and took

the sixth Chaos Emerald. Now there's only one more! Only a fool would dare try to stop me now!"

* - Shadow walks up to Sonic, Adam and Diablon.

Shadow who is angry "Get out of my way!"

Sonic who sees Shadow shouts "Shadow! We can't let you go... not like this."

The Gun Commander (in Diablon) releases "YOU! You're the one who destroyed the ARK and killed everyone on it! It's time to settle this once and for all!"

Shadow reveals his purpose "*laugh* All right. I know what I have to do. I was born to bring order to the humans. These humans... they don't value life... they're going to pay... pay with their lives for what they've done!"

Gun Commander (in Diablon) shouts "YOU!"

Shadow says "Sonic, Adam, if you try to stop me... I'll destroy you too!"

* - Diablon is knocked down, while Sonic lies on the ground in front of it. The final Emerald floats to Shadow - as it does, the other six Emeralds also encircle him.

Shadow is pleased "Finally... I've got all the Chaos Emeralds!"

Sonic is out of breath "Shadow... what're you gonna do with them?"  
Adam too "The emeralds are too much for you!"

Shadow is now evil "*pause* I'm Shadow... the Hedgehog. I was created to bring order and justice to the humans. With the power of these Emeralds, I'm going to destroy this damn planet. This is WHO I AM! *laugh*"

Shadow recaps "My search for the truth is about to come to an end... I destroyed a GUN weapon that was guarding the Eclipse Cannon, and I took the fifth Chaos Emerald. I arrived at GUN headquarters, and found the black creatures trying to take the sixth Chaos Emerald. I snuck into the base, and got the Emerald before they could. Now there's only one more. Only a fool would dare try to stop me now!"

Shadow finds out "Only one Chaos Emerald left."

Black Doom is disappointed "You disobeyed my orders!" *flies down*

Shadow says "Yeah... well I told you, no one tells me what to do. I need these Emeralds to uncover the truth about my past."

Black Doom shouts "HA! What do you think vermin like you could accomplish on your own? Let me show you... Those who commit mutiny against me will see no mercy, and do not defy me again!"

* - Black Doom lies on the ground. The final Emerald floats to Shadow - as it does, the other Emeralds also encircle him.

Shadow is pleased "Finally... I've got all the Chaos Emeralds!"

Black Doom angry roars "Shadow! This isn't over yet! The Black Arms, will rise again..."

Shadow says "I'm Shadow the Hedgehog. The ultimate life form born to rule all! With the power of these Emeralds, I'm going to conquer the universe. This is WHO I AM! *laugh*"


	3. Dark Story

SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG: THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM

CHAPTER 3 – THE DARK STORY

**Cliff overlooking Westopolis**

Shadow is standing near a tree on a cliff overlooking Westopolis. The wind blows a newspaper to him, and it gets stuck on his leg. NEWSPAPER: "FIRE-IN-THE-SKY" Celebration! 50 Year return of Black Comet!

The paper floats away.

Shadow is bewildered about something. ("Shadow the Hedgehog... Why does that name haunt me? It's the only thing I can remember. And that gruesome image...")

* - Maria runs through the halls of the ARK was several GUN soldiers chase her. They catch up when she arrives at a dead end, and block the door. She gasps as one of the soldiers points a handgun at her. The screen goes black as the sound of the gun firing rings out. Shadow shouts "Maria!"

Shadow asks himself. "Who am I... and why can't I remember anything? And... who is this Maria?"

* - Red clouds approach Westopolis, completely covering the sky, leaving a circle open in their center from which thousands of Black Arms pour out. One of the larger ones lands on a car, then knocks another vehicle away.

As Shadow looks at the destruction he thinks, "Hmm, look how pathetic they are. I don't have time for these humans."

As Shadow starts to walk away, Black Doom speaks. "Shadow..."

Doom's Eye flies up to the cliff, then projects Black Doom's image from its eye.

Black Doom explains to Shadow, "As you can see, the day of reckoning will soon be here. Find the seven Chaos Emeralds, and bring them to me - as promised." Shadow then says "Huh? Who are you and how do you know I'm Shadow? And what are you talking about?"

Black Doom leaves; several explosions trail behind him. Shadow reaches out to BD, but one of the blasts knocks him off balance. Shadow thinks and then says "Just what the hell was that all about? If he says he knows the truth about who I am, then like it or not, I have to believe him. The only way I'm going to get the secrets to my past, is to get those Chaos Emeralds!"

Shadow dashes towards the city.

* - An alarm sounds; a soldier runs in through the door*

A Gun Solider says, "The black aliens have hit six major cities around the world, and every city is reporting significant damage and casualties. Among them, Westopolis has received the heaviest casualties, due to its weakened defense system. Downtown Westopolis has been almost

completely destroyed. Unconfirmed sources have also reported seeing a black hedgehog in Westopolis."  
The Gun Commander then remembers, "Shadow? Deploy the troops, NOW! And if you find Shadow with the black aliens... then kill them all."

The Gun Solder quietly says, "But sir, isn't Shadow on our side"

The Gun Commander roars, "I gave you an order, soldier! He's evil and he's the enemy!

The soldier leaves.

The Gun Commander evilly says, "You can't fool me, Shadow. This time, you're mine."

* - Shadow is standing near a couple of GUN soldiers. Another soldier begins speaking over the radio.

A GUN Member speaks on the radio,  
"Attention: emergency broadcast to all mobile units; headquarters to all mobile units. All points bulletin, be on the lookout for Shadow, the black hedgehog; wanted in connection with the terrorist attacks. Last seen in the vicinity of downtown Westopolis. Orders are... capture him, dead or alive."

* - The two GUN soldiers point their rifles at Shadow - he starts walking to them.

Shadow who is angry shouts, "Outta my way. Coming through!" The first Gun Solider tells Shadow, "S-STOP! Don't move o-or we'll shoot!" Shadow says "Stupid humans."

* - Shadow jumps up. Kicking them both upside the head, he knocks them out.

Shadow says to himself, "Hmph!". Black Doom is pleased, "Very impressive, Shadow." Shadow is bewildered (again, WHY?) "Who are you?"

Black Doom explains to Shadow "You don't remember anything, do you? But you will... in time. But now, there's no time to waste here. Go and access the United Federation's mainframe. Understand?" Shadow understands "Got it."

Shadow recaps "Who am I...? The key to the mystery lies with the one who calls himself Black Doom. He told me to gather up all of the Chaos Emeralds, and then, disappeared. I don't know what, or who he is, but the answer must lie with the Chaos Emeralds... that much I do believe. GUN soldiers

were foolish enough to try and get in my way. After defeating them, I was able to get my hands on two of the Chaos Emeralds. I'll stop anyone who tries to get in my way!"

* - The President is looking at Westopolis from the balcony. Inside his office, the phone rings. The Secretary calls the President "Mister President, we've received a report from the Central Information Agency. Our troops have successfully pushed back the black aliens from Westopolis. We've also managed to suppress enemy forces in five other cities. There are also reports that the CIA's mainframe has been compromised. We're investigating the incidents now. It is a strong possibility that the black aliens also committed this. The President answers "Tell the Commanding Generals that the United Federation will never surrender to terrorists." The Secretary responds with "Yes, Mister President.

* - The President hangs the phone up. He looks at a picture of Sonic & Shadow.

The President says "You two heroes once saved this planet from tyranny and annihilation. Now mankind must protect this peace, at all costs."

* - He walks to the balcony.

The President thinks, "We must stand united to defend our world against these invaders!"

Shadow recaps "Black Doom claims to have knowledge of my past. He claims I had promised to deliver the seven Chaos Emeralds to him; I don't know if that's true or not, but he's the only one I can trust for clues about my past. I defeated those who dared to try and stop me; and now two of the Chaos Emeralds are mine. The third Emerald was said to be inside some kind of cyberspace database. I went into this digital realm, destroyed the core program, and got the Emerald. Now there are four left, and I must find them!"

* - Shadow warps in to the center of a lab-esque area.

Shadow questions himself "Where am I?"

* - He turns around, and looks up through some metal bars.

Shadow then thinks, "Isn't that, Doctor Eggman? Maybe he can tell me about those black creatures."

Shadow recaps "Who am I...? I need to find the answer to that myself. The only clues I have are the mystical Chaos Emeralds; I have to find them! I found the doctor, and followed him into an eerie castle. There was a showdown

between me, and one of the doctor's giant robots. I defeated it, and took the fourth Chaos Emerald. There are three more to go. Sorry doctor, but I can't waste anymore time."

* - Shadow is walking through a dark forest.

Shadow talks to himself ("What's going on with me? I can't get these images out of my mind... Those black creatures... how do they know me? Who was I before this?")

* - As he stops walking, a circle of light glows on the ground.

Shadow is gobsmaked "What?"

* - It spreads out, and the area turns into outer space, near the ARK.

Black Doom looks at Shadow. "Shadow... you seemed troubled." Shadow turns around "You!" Black Doom tells Shadow "Look." Shadow sees the ARK "that's the..."  
Black Doom says "Yes, that's right - the space colony ARK; fifty years ago." Shadow is questioning Black Doom "The ARK? Fifty... years ago?"

- Inside the ARK, the past Shadow is running with Maria through a hallway as several GUN Soldiers chase them.

Shadow realises "That's... me! *notices the soldiers* Huh."

Black Doom anwsers "That's right. This will remind you what the humans did to you. Never forget that horrifying image."

Shadow recaps "Who am I...? I need to find the answer to that myself. The only clues I have are the mystical Chaos Emeralds; I have to find them! I defeated the doctor's giant robot, and got the fourth Chaos Emerald. Black Doom used some strange power to teleport me back to the ARK, fifty years ago. It was right when GUN began its raid of the space station. I helped Maria to escape. But why was I on the ARK? And who is this girl called Maria?"

* - Heavy Dog flies down, as Shadow and Maria enter the room.

Shadow angry "Hmph!" Maria screams "Ahh!"

The Heavy Dog Operator reports "Mantis platoon, Heavy Dog reporting in. Primary target and the girl have been located. Acquiring targets. En route to intercept and destroy!"

Shadow questions himself "What the...?!"

* - Shadow has a flashback of a GUN soldier shooting Maria, and her falling.

Maria says in Shadow's memory "Please, shadow... help me...!" Black Doom answers, "Humans, willing to sacrifice their own when overcome by greed. They are a foolish race." Shadow is angry "Those heartless humans! Get out of my way!"

Shadow recaps "For what purpose do I exist? The only clue I have to regaining my lost past, lies in seeking out the Chaos Emeralds. I went back to the GUN raid on the ARK fifty years ago, and I managed to escape with Maria. Just when we thought it was safe, GUN - with its aerial craft - attacked. As I fought off the soldiers who sought to take Maria's life, I felt my hatred for humanity return. Vile humans! I will never forgive you for what you have done!"

* - In the White House, the President is looking at Westopolis from the balcony. The sky is dark red/orange. The GUN Commander and two other soldiers come in through the door.

The Gun Commander shouts, "Sir, your transport is ready. We must go now! Sir, please!" The President releases, "Once again... I have failed my duty to protect our nation." The Gun Commander says, "Sir, it's not over! We can continue to fight. The black aliens may have rendered us unable for now, but we will rally, sir. You must keep your nation strong and together." The President answers, "Yes, keep the nation united. No matter what happens, we'll never surrender to these creatures. *looks at the picture of Sonic, Adam and Shadow* This much I learned from them." The Gun Commander pressures him "Sir, please hurry." The President answers "Okay."

* - The President and the two soldiers start to leave.

The Gun Commander shouts, "The black creatures will feel their own bloody Hell!"

*Shadow is looking up at an airship. The President's helicopter flies up to it.

Black Doom says, "What a pathetic sight. Shadow, follow them. Make sure they understand their situation."

Shadow recaps, "The truth is hidden in my memories, but I don't know what I can trust about what I think I know. However, since this all started, someone has begun to stir inside of me. In the past, I destroyed a GUN aircraft that threatened Maria. Following the President's escape pod, I ended up among GUN's aerial fleet. I was able to take possession of GUN's Chaos Emerald. Now there are only two left! I will find the truth!"

* - Five of the Emeralds are flying around Shadow.

Shadow is saying, "This makes... five Chaos Emeralds."

* - He starts to remember what Black Doom said to him in the beginning.

Black Doom says in Shadow's memory, "Shadow, the day of reckoning is near. Bring all of the Chaos Emeralds to me, immediately!" Shadow answers Okay. Two more and then the truth about my past will be revealed. I'll finally know... who I am. Black Doom says to Shadow "Shadow... We seem to have a problem with rats running loose on the base. Return immediately to the Black Comet, and exterminate them!"

Shadow questions him "The Black Comet?"

The Comet is raging past the ARK, encircled by flames.

Shadow recaps "My search for the truth is about to come to an end. Following the President's escape pod, I found the fifth Chaos Emerald onboard a GUN heavy-battleship. The Black Comet appeared in outer space, and Black Doom took me there. GUN fought valiantly for the sake of the human race, but I stopped them, and took the sixth Chaos Emerald. Those weaklings are powerless to resist. The Emeralds will all be mine!"

* - Shadow walks up to Sonic, Adam and Diablon.

Shadow who is angry "Get out of my way!"

Sonic who sees Shadow shouts "Shadow! We can't let you go... not like this."

The Gun Commander (in Diablon) releases "YOU! You're the one who destroyed the ARK and killed everyone on it! It's time to settle this once and for all!"

Shadow reveals his purpose "*laugh* All right. I know what I have to do. I was born to bring order to the humans. These humans... they don't value life... they're going to pay... pay with their lives for what they've done!"

Gun Commander (in Diablon) shouts "YOU!"

Shadow says "Sonic, Adam, if you try to stop me... I'll destroy you too!"

* - Diablon is knocked down, while Sonic lies on the ground in front of it. The final Emerald floats to Shadow - as it does, the other six Emeralds also encircle him.

Shadow is pleased "Finally... I've got all the Chaos Emeralds!"

Sonic is out of breath "Shadow... what're you gonna do with them?"  
Adam too "The emeralds are too much for you!"

Shadow is now evil "*pause* I'm Shadow... the Hedgehog. I was created to bring order and justice to the humans. With the power of these Emeralds, I'm going to destroy this damn planet. This is WHO I AM! *laugh*"

Shadow recaps "My search for the truth is about to come to an end... I destroyed a GUN weapon that was guarding the Eclipse Cannon, and I took the fifth Chaos Emerald. I arrived at GUN headquarters, and found the black creatures trying to take the sixth Chaos Emerald. I snuck into the base, and got the Emerald before they could. Now there's only one more. Only a fool would dare try to stop me now!"

Shadow finds out "Only one Chaos Emerald left."

Black Doom is disappointed "You disobeyed my orders!" *flies down*

Shadow says "Yeah... well I told you, no one tells me what to do. I need these Emeralds to uncover the truth about my past."

Black Doom shouts "HA! What do you think vermin like you could accomplish on your own? Let me show you... Those who commit mutiny against me will see no mercy, and do not defy me again!"

* - Black Doom lies on the ground. The final Emerald floats to Shadow - as it does, the other Emeralds also encircle him.

Shadow is pleased "Finally... I've got all the Chaos Emeralds!"

Black Doom angry roars "Shadow! This isn't over yet! The Black Arms, will rise again..."

Shadow says "I'm Shadow the Hedgehog. The ultimate life form born to rule all! With the power of these Emeralds, I'm going to conquer the universe. This is WHO I AM! *laugh*"


	4. Netrual Story

SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG: THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM

CHAPTER 4 – NETURAL STORY

**Cliff overlooking Westopolis**

Shadow is standing near a tree on a cliff overlooking Westopolis. The wind blows a newspaper to him, and it gets stuck on his leg. NEWSPAPER: "FIRE-IN-THE-SKY" Celebration! 50 Year return of Black Comet!

The paper floats away.

Shadow is bewildered about something. ("Shadow the Hedgehog... Why does that name haunt me? It's the only

thing I can remember. And that gruesome image...")

* - Maria runs through the halls of the ARK was several GUN soldiers chase her. They catch up when she arrives at a dead end, and block the door. She gasps as one of the soldiers points a handgun at her. The screen goes black as the sound of the gun firing rings out. Shadow shouts "Maria!"

Shadow asks himself. "Who am I... and why can't I remember anything? And... who is this Maria?"

* - Red clouds approach Westopolis, completely covering the sky, leaving a circle open in their center from which thousands of Black Arms pour out. One of the larger ones lands on a car, then knocks another vehicle away.

As Shadow looks at the destruction he thinks, "Hmm, look how pathetic they are. I don't have time for these humans."

As Shadow starts to walk away, Black Doom speaks. "Shadow..."

Doom's Eye flies up to the cliff, then projects Black Doom's image from its eye.

Black Doom explains to Shadow, "As you can see, the day of reckoning will soon be here. Find the seven Chaos Emeralds, and bring them to me - as promised." Shadow then says "Huh? Who are you and how do you know I'm Shadow? And what are you talking about?"

Black Doom leaves; several explosions trail behind him. Shadow reaches out to BD, but one of the blasts knocks him off balance. Shadow thinks and then says "Just what the hell was that all about? If he says he knows the truth about who I am, then like it or not, I have to believe him. The only way I'm going to get the secrets to my past, is to get those Chaos Emeralds!"

Shadow dashes towards the city.

* - An alarm sounds; a soldier runs in through the door*

A Gun Solider says, "The black aliens have hit six major cities around the world, and every city is reporting significant damage and casualties. Among them, Westopolis has received the heaviest casualties, due to its weakened defense system. Downtown Westopolis has been almost

completely destroyed. Unconfirmed sources have also reported seeing a black hedgehog in Westopolis."  
The Gun Commander then remembers, "Shadow? Deploy the troops, NOW! And if you find Shadow with the black aliens... then kill them all."

The Gun Solder quietly says, "But sir, isn't Shadow on our side"

The Gun Commander roars, "I gave you an order, soldier! He's evil and he's the enemy!

The soldier leaves.

The Gun Commander evilly says, "You can't fool me, Shadow. This time, you're mine."

* - Shadow is walking with the Blue and Green Chaos Emeralds.

Black Doom tells Shadow "You deliberately disobeyed me, Shadow."

Shadow just says, "No one tells me what to do. I have my own reasons for collecting the Chaos Emeralds."

Black Doom answers "You really don't understand the situation here, do you? Perhaps Professor Gerald has done more to your memory than I imagined."

Shadow thinks *stops walking* "The professor...?"

Black Doom answers "Hmm... Strange that you don't remember, your maker."

Shadow quirks "What'd you say?!"

Black Doom "Silence! The ramifications of your disobedience will be severe!"

* - BD teleports Shadow away.

Shadow "Ugh!"

Shadow recaps "Who am I...? The key to the mystery lies with the one who calls himself "Black Doom". He told me to gather up all of the Chaos Emeralds, and then, disappeared. I don't know what or who he is, but the answer must lie with the Chaos Emeralds... that much I do believe. The city was caught in the midst of an alien invasion; coming here, I was able to find two of the Chaos Emeralds. Now there are five left... I will find the truth!"

* - Shadow is lying on the ground. He starts to stand up, and holds his head.

Shadow "Ugh... Wha...where am I?"

* - The camera pans to show the area.

Shadow "Whoa... I guess I underestimated his powers. Hmm... There's definitely something going on out there. Now it's up to me to find out what they're up to!"

* - The President is looking at Westopolis from the balcony. Inside his office, the phone rings. The Secretary calls the President "Mister President, we've received a report from the Central Information Agency. Our troops have successfully pushed back the black aliens from Westopolis. We've also managed to suppress enemy forces in five other cities. There are also reports that the CIA's mainframe has been compromised. We're investigating the incidents now. It is a strong possibility that the black aliens also committed this. The President answers "Tell the Commanding Generals that the United Federation will never surrender to terrorists." The Secretary responds with "Yes, Mister President.

* - The President hangs the phone up. He looks at a picture of Sonic & Shadow.

The President says "You two heroes once saved this planet from tyranny and annihilation. Now mankind must protect this peace, at all costs."

* - He walks to the balcony.

The President thinks, "We must stand united to defend our world against these invaders!"

Shadow "Black Doom claims to have knowledge of my past. He claims that I had promised to deliver the seven Chaos Emeralds to him; I don't know if that's true or not, but he's the only one I can trust for clues about my past. In this city, I was able to find two of the Chaos Emeralds. Black Doom sent me to a scorching wasteland. Making my way through an unfamiliar and treacherous canyon, I managed to find the third Chaos Emerald. Now there are only four Emeralds to go, and I swear that I will find them all!"

* - A light flashes, and Shadow lands on the ground. He looks around the area.

Shadow "Hmm... I wonder if there are any Chaos Emeralds around here."

* - He starts to walk forward, but stop abruptly. In black & white, he has a flashback of Eggman finding him in Prison Island. He holds his head.

Shadow "Ugh!"

* - Again in b&w, he sees the mechanical shaft where he was contained.

Shadow "What?! ...That's right. I somehow escaped, but was then captured by those humans. But... from where? And why?"

* - Eggman is standing by a few monitors, with hoards of robots behind him. The monitors depict the Black Arms and GUN fighting in Westopolis.

Eggman "Those idiots! They're destroying everything! How can I take over the city and build the Eggman Empire, if there IS no city?! I'm at my limit! I have no choice! Send in the Eggman Fleet. CHARGE!"

* - The robots quickly run out of the room.

Shadow "Who am I...? I need to find the answer to that myself. The only clues I have are the mystical Chaos Emeralds; I have to find them! I found the third Chaos Emerald in the midst of a scorching wasteland. The next Chaos Emerald was on a jungle island; I found it in an old GUN base that has been converted into a prison. There are three Emeralds left, and I need to find them all!"

* - Shadow, Black Doom, and several Black Arms are on numerous floating ruins.

Shadow "I bet no one expected this baby could fly."

Black Doom "I transported this brilliant flying fortress to this planet over two thousand years ago. It's magnificent! The perfect killing machine... ready to impose terror in unimaginable ways!

* - The Egg Fleet comes into view in the distance.

Black Doom "Hmm, do these fools really believe they can stop... ME?"

Shadow "Isn't that... the doctor?!"

Black Doom "Shadow... do not fail me."

* - Black Doom sinks through the floor.

Shadow "Right."

* - Shadow jumps down.

Shadow "For what purpose do I exist...? The only clue I have to regaining my lost past lies with seeking out the Chaos Emeralds. I found the fourth Chaos Emerald in an abandoned prison. While aboard the black creature's floating ruins, the doctor's fleet came to attack. At the end of the battle, I was able to drive off his flagship. I will not let anyone get in my way, not even the doctor!"

* - Shadow warps into the forest, landing in a crouch on a platform. As he looks up, he sees thirteen Shadow Androids.

Shadow "Huh?! What the...?!"

* - He backflips about seven or so feet.

Shadow "How can this be? Who are you?!"

* - Eggman flies by.

Eggman "Listen up, Shadow Androids. The Eggman Fleet is strong, but those black creatures are a formidable adversary! I must return to the base to devise a new plan."

* - He leaves.

Shadow "Shadow... Android? Am I... an... Android... too?!"

Shadow "For what purpose do I exist? The only clue I have to regaining my past, lies un seeking out the Chaos Emeralds. I fought off the attacks from the doctor's fleet while on the black creatures floating ruins. When I got to the jungle, I saw something I just couldn't believe; the doctor had Androids with him that looked exactly like me. I followed the doctor to his base, because I have to find out the truth!"

* - Shadow and Omega run into the arena, then they both stop.

Omega "Eggman detected. Approaching this direction."

* - The Egg Crusher walks into view, behind the central platform.

Eggman "Shadow and Omega? Why you traitors! You two are going to stop me?! Move aside!"

* - Omega gets into a fighting stance, but Shadow puts his arm in front of him.

Shadow "Doctor, please, I need to know... Those Androids... the ones that, look like me... am I...

Eggman "Yes!"

Shadow "Wha?!"

Eggman "You and Omega are my creations! But you betray me as you stand here before me. So now, I will destroy you BOTH, turning you into scrap metal!"

Omega "Eggman, I will defeat you, once and for all."

Shadow "The truth is hidden in my memories; but I don't know what I can trust about what I think I know. However, since this all started, something has begun to stir inside of me. I made it to the jungle, and I followed the doctor again to the entrance of his secret base. The doctor told me that I was an Android. There was a battle between me and one of his robots, but in the end, I got the fifth Chaos Emerald. I'm... an Android? I don't want to believe it, but to know for sure, I need the remaining Emeralds!"

* - With Eggman now gone, Shadow begins laughing. He has another flashback, this one of when he was in Eggman's base, inside a capsule, and also of all the other capsules housing other Shadow Androids. He then sees the original Shadow fighting BioLizard with Sonic, and the original Shadow falling from outer-space.

Shadow "The pieces are coming together. This "Ultimate Life Form" they keep referring to is the black hedgehog, and he... died. And I'm its copy... I must be the Android Doctor Eggman created. Then it's clear what needs to be done! Doctor... You're going straight to the place you created me from!"

Shadow "My search for the truth is about to come to an end. After the battle with the doctor's robots, I got the fifth Chaos Emerald. With fragments of my past, I went to the doctor's base in order to stop his plan. I fought my way through, and took the sixth Chaos Emerald as my prize. There is only one more Emerald left - I am not the doctor's puppet!"

* - Shadow and Omega enter the room, but stop as Eggman begins to speak.

Eggman "Nice to see you, Shadow Android. And you too, Omega. It certainly looks as if you've... well, done quite a bit of damage down there. But did you really think that YOU could challenge ME?"

Omega "Doctor Eggman, I will destroy you, and reign supreme!"

Shadow "Yes, doctor, you will regret ever having created me. You're going straight to Hell!"

Eggman "Why you little... You're nothing but pieces of scrap metal! Once I'm done with you, you'll be thrown in the junkyard! You will feel my wrath!"

* - Eggman lies under the Egg Dealer. The final Emerald gloats to Shadow; as it does, the other six encircle him as well.

Shadow "Finally... I've got all the Chaos Emeralds!"

Eggman "I made you... and this is how you repay me?!"

Shadow "I am Shadow Android; the ultimate battle life form created by Eggman. You may have created me, doctor, but I will now lead this Empire and Androids shall rule! This is WHO I AM!

Omega "Eggman, target acquired. Locked and loaded... FIRE!"

Eggman "What?!"

Shadow "Goodbye, doctor."

* - As Shadow slams his hand down to Eggman, the screen goes black.

Eggman "GAAAAHHHH!"

Shadow "My search for the truth is about to come to an end. After the battle with the doctor's robots, I got the fifth Chaos Emerald. To gain an understanding of my past from fragments of my memory, I headed to the doctor's base. At his request, I activated his base's volcanic defense system, and got the sixth Chaos Emerald. There's nobody else to stand in my way; and doctor, you're not getting away from me again!"

Eggman "You did very well, Shadow Android. You have surpassed expectations... equal to that of the real Shadow. Excellent! Now give me those Emeralds!"

Shadow "Never!"

Eggman: "What?!"

Shadow "I didn't collect them to hand them over to you. I collected them to DESTROY you!"

Eggman "How dare you! I created you... I gave you life... I gave you an order, or have you forgotten? Idiot! Perhaps I need to teach you a LESSON!"

* - Eggman lies under the Egg Dealer. The final Emerald floats to Shadow; as it does, the other six encircle him as well.

Shadow "Finally... I've got all the Chaos Emeralds!"

Eggman "I made you... and this is how you repay me?!"

Shadow "I am Shadow Android, the ULTIMATE life form... A copy of Shadow the Hedgehog. With the power of these Emeralds, I will be stronger than him! This is WHO I AM!"

Eggman "What?!"

Shadow "Goodbye, doctor."

* - As Shadow slams his hand down to Eggman, the screen goes black.

Eggman "GAAAAHHHH!"


End file.
